The Plan! Student Council Room
by SukiOuYamini
Summary: Milly has come up with a plan for today's Student Council meeting. What could it be? And what's this? Lelouch in a girls uniform? Suzaku unknowingly arousing Lelouch... M for later chapters. SuzaLulu/Suzaku Lelouch. Meaning YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wanted to do a Code Geass fic about Suzaku and Lelouch!! I got my inspiration from the fic ****Contradiction of Pain by AlizoAtroci ! My favorite writer on FanFiction! I love your work!**

**You all should check out the story sometime! It's wonderful! :3 With a great angsty twist! X3  
**

**Now then…. Onto the fic!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter One**

He sat at his desk in his usual fashion. Leaning his chin against one hand as he stared out the window, a bored expression playing on his pale features. His charcoal haired bangs covered his eyes halfway, giving away a mysterious look on his face that told people he was thinking about something, but it was none of their business. It was raining out today. He watched the water droplets roll down the glass and onto the windowsill, his mind wandering off now as his thoughts became daydreams…until suddenly…

" Lulu! Stop daydreaming and pay attention! " Came the sudden and shrill voice of one of his biggest fans, Shirley. " Lelouch!! "

Lelouch turned his head slightly with a groan to look up at the now frustrated girl, who usually looked more hyper and cheerful to see him.

" What is it, Shirley? Is something wrong? " He asked in his usual nonchalant voice. Not too bored, but also not really concerned. Shirley just made a pouting face and grabbed Lelouch by the arm, forcefully lifting him out of his seat and dragging him out of the classroom and down the hall to the Student Council Room.

" Of course there's something wrong! We've been sitting in the Student Council Room for TEN minutes waiting for you, Lulu! " Shirley exclaimed as she opened the doors to said room and marched in with Lelouch.

Ten minutes? He really needed to start learning not to daydream so much.

Milly got up from her seat, her hands on her hips with her usually perky attitude, and greeted Lelouch as Shirley brought him in, welcoming the younger girl back after her journey to fetch the boy. Milly walked over to the door an closed it, sneakily locking it as everybody was busy greeting Lelouch as he entered. The dark blond girl then turned around with a grin on her face, looking around at who was in the room.

" Well, looks like today it's just me, Shirley, Lelouch and Suzaku! " She announced, a bit too cheerful that usual.

Lelouch blinked and looked around. That was all. Something then caught his eye. He glanced over to Suzaku for a second, who was sitting down in a chair not too far from him, and spotted the chocolate haired boy staring at him for a moment before he quickly looked away and back over to Milly. Lelouch pondered for a moment. Suzaku usually didn't stare at Lelouch when Milly was talking. The boy had better manners than that. The dark haired boy simple shrugged off the thought though and made his way over to a chair to sit down in as well. It seemed to be calling him.

" Lelouch, get your lazy butt up and come over here! I have an order for you! " Milly called out almost too cheerfully, grinning in the slim boys direction. Lelouch groaned irritably, having just sat back down, and got up regrettably from his comfy chair. Noting the small chuckle beside him as he did so, he gave Suzaku a glare before the other boy gave him a nervously apologetic look, as if he was unable to help it, mumbling a small sorry.

Lelouch made his way over to Milly, taking a quick glance over to Shirley. The girl seemed to be blushing as she walked past Lelouch and sat next to Suzaku, whispering something into the taller boys ear as he suddenly chuckled again.

What was going on?

Lelouch looked back over to Milly and his eyes widened, suddenly realizing what it was. Lelouch was now staring into the face of doom….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxx

**Chapter Two is coming soon!! O:**

**Stay tuned!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two!! Up and running!**

**XxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Two**

Lelouch was now staring into the face of doom…

There, in Milly's hands, was the source of all evil for any girl who ever developed a case of "Fandom" . Otherwise knows as, a Fangirl. A school uniform. A girls for that matter.

Lelouch immediately backed up and shook his head. " Oh no! No way! Don't even think about it, Milly! " He shouted nervously.

Milly took a step closer as the boy backed away. " Come on Lelouch! Me and Shirley have to wear it, so why can't you? " She pushed, trying to convince Lelouch, who just continuously shook his head. Milly pouted at this. " Fine then, if you won't do it yourself, I'm sure Suzaku wouldn't mind giving me a hand, right? Suzaku? " Milly slyly looked at Suzaku, as if expecting him to help.

The boy couldn't help but laugh. Soon, he found himself turning to the dark side. He got up and walked behind Lelouch, slipping his arms underneath the boys and holding him back, letting Milly unbutton the front of Lelouch's black uniform jacket and, with a little help from Suzaku, slip on the golden one for the girls uniform.

Lelouch struggled, but found Suzaku was too strong for him. He was never really the athletic type, nor was her that strong.

Milly forced Lelouch's legs still and just slipped on the dark navy skirt over Lelouch's pants, standing up and putting the dark cyan tie around Lelouch's white shirt collar, then tucking it into the front of the jacket so the emblem showed. Now he was all set. Except for the pants part.

" Suzaku, be a dear and get rid of Lelouch's pants for me? I'm afraid it won't be complete until he's only in a skirt, " Milly said, laughing slightly as she made her way back over to Shirley, a sly look on her face as she looked at the ever growing confused girl. Milly suddenly grabbed Shirley by the wrist and began pulling her to the doors. " We'll be right back. And Suzaku? " She stopped, turning to look at the tan boy. " Make sure Lelouch is ready by the time we get back. "

Milly then left with a laugh as she took Shirley with her, closing the doors behind her as she left.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch and chuckled. " You heard her, Lelouch. Lose the pants. You don't want to face Milly's wrath now, do you? "

Lelouch smirked and grimaced slightly at the stronger boy. " I'd rather face Milly's wrath. There's no way I'm taking off my pants, not even if you make me, " Lelouch shot back defensively. There was no way he was going to stand around in a skirt the rest of the day.

Suzaku gave a halfhearted sigh and let go of Lelouch's arms, reaching down and underneath the skirt as he began and doing the button on the slimmer boys pants. " Not even if I make you? Sorry Lelouch, but you aren't as strong as me. I'm pretty sure I can make you do anything with a bit of force, " Suzaku stated, more in a joking way, really.

Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed as he quickly reached down and began to squirm, trying to grab Suzaku's hands and push away, but the other boy just laughed and pulled the boy in again. He did have a bit of trouble though with the zipper, since Lelouch was squirming so much.

" Come on Lelouch, it's not that bad! It's not like anyone's going to be able to see up the skirt anyway! " Suzaku teased, Lelouch struggled even more now in his hold, tuning around and trying to push the stronger boy away, but Suzaku just leaned forward more against Lelouch's attempts, still laughing.

"Damn it Suzaku! I already said N-- ! " He was suddenly cut off in mid sentence as he felt himself step on the bottom of his looser pants, slipping and falling backwards, pulling Suzaku along with him…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**O: You thought there was going to be Lemon, didn't you?**

**Maybe I'll have some in the next chapter…maybe I won't…**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Three!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!! Up and running! I heard a request for a longer chapter in the reviews! O:**

**I shall give the people what they want!**

**What will happen this time?… Read to find out!…**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Three**

He felt himself step on the bottom of his looser pants, slipping and falling backwards, pulling Suzaku along with him…

Lelouch groaned in pain as he felt a heavy weight on top of him. Said weight also making some uncomfortable noises as well. Lelouch tried to sit up and push Suzaku off of him, grumbling.

" Damn it, Suzaku! I told you to stop, " Lelouch said as he rubbed the back of his paining head. Suzaku just made a face.

" If you would have just listened, you wouldn't have fallen, " Suzaku spat back, making Lelouch make somewhat of a pouting face. " Now then, so we BOTH don't have to face Milly's wrath, I advise you to hurry up and- " He suddenly forced Lelouch onto his back as he grabbed the rim of Lelouch's pants, fully un zippering them now as he began to pull them down. " - take off your pants! "

" Wh-Wha!? S-Suzaku, cut it out! " Lelouch yelled out as he felt himself pushed onto his back and his pants being pulled down. He quickly tried to hold his pants up, but suddenly found himself blushing as he did so. Lelouch held onto his pants for dear life it seemed.

Suzaku grumbled. " I didn't want to have to do this Lelouch, but you give me no choice, " the boy said as he suddenly slipped in between Lelouch's legs. The boy below him blinked in utter confusion as he continued to struggle, until Suzaku began his next move. He leaned down over the charcoal haired boy and slid both his hands up the sides of his waist until he grabbed the rims of his pants once more, and began tugging them down at different angles and paces to confuse Lelouch, so no matter what Lelouch did he wouldn't be able to pull his pants back up. He made sure the slimmer boy wouldn't be able to keep up with both sides.

After finally getting Lelouch's pants down to his knees, Suzaku had to crawl over the fabric so he could pull them down completely to the dark haired boys ankles, sitting between his legs once more, without really even meaning it this time.

He gave a triumphant grin as he looked down at Lelouch, who said boy was blushing like never before in embarrassment. He chuckled slightly and spoke.

" I told you. You left me no choice, Lelouch " The chocolate haired boy said as he chuckled once more, earning a glare from the boy below him.

Suzaku then blinked, suddenly looking down. There was something odd about what Lelouch was wearing underneath his skirt… As Suzaku reached a hand down to slightly lift up the bottom of it, her felt his face flush in blush, and Lelouch's hands quickly came down to cover up with the skirt as he sat up, forcing Suzaku to as well.

" Suzaku!! " Lelouch shouted in anger and embarrassment. Suzaku just had a dumbfounded look on his face, completely flushed.

" L-Lelouch? Y-You- " Suzaku found himself blushing more and suddenly looked away, trying to pretend like he didn't see anything as he hummed a tune, his face suddenly contorting as his left eyebrow furrowed. His hums soon turning into small grumbles and mumbles.

Lelouch didn't say anything for a while, too embarrassed to. Of course. After what Suzaku just saw, how COULD he say anything? Suzaku, his best friend, had just made Lelouch arouse and the small bulge in his short boxers was enough to prove it.

Suzaku didn't say anything for a while as well, looking over to Lelouch after a few more minutes went by, now growing a bit of a curious expression. " So, uh… I suppose this is an awkward moment, huh? " He asked. Not exactly the words he wanted, but close enough.

Lelouch just made a small grunt. He furrowed his eyebrows in and turned his head in Suzaku's direction, but avoiding eye contact. " Er… S-Sorry… about… y-you know… " Lelouch mumbled as he shifted uncomfortably. This was not his day. Suddenly, a sound caught his ear, making him and Suzaku quickly stagger to their feet. Footsteps. And they were coming close fast.

Lelouch tried to throw off the res of his pants that were on his ankles, but unfortunately Suzaku was stuck between him still.

" S-Suzaku! Hurry up and move! " Lelouch yelled out, getting impatient.

" I'm trying, don't be so impatient. I have to do it slowly, " Suzaku replied, quickly stepping out of Lelouch's way so the slimmer boy could remove the rest of his clothing. But the piece of fabric had other plans, and hooked onto the back of Suzaku's heel, making him fall backwards once more, taking Lelouch with him.

Both boys landed with a thud on the floor, Lelouch over Suzaku this time. He groaned and used his hands to push him up, glaring down at Suzaku. " Y-You! Are you doing this on purpose, or do you like seeing me irritated? " The dark haired boy asked while furrowing an eyebrow, annoyed.

The tan boy just let out a nervous chuckle and shrugged, when suddenly the doors of the room flew open and Milly stepped into the room with Shirley.

" Now then, I hope you're ready Le-- Huh? " The dark blond girl looked down, seeing the two boys on the floor in a very suspicious position. It looked like Lelouch was crawling over Suzaku. And having his pants down to his ankles didn't help to situation. " Well, well, look what we have here," she said giddily.

Milly grinned widely as Shirley suddenly blushed at the site, Lelouch and Suzaku both getting nervous looks, Lelouch's eyes wide and in panic.

This was going to very, very hard to explain, wasn't it?….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**Gasp!!**

**Milly and Shirley walk in at JUST the right moment?**

**Keep reading to find out what happens next!**

**Chapter Four is coming TODAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said, chapter four was coming TODAY!! :3**

**I'm gonna make sure to keep writing this fic and add a new chapter or two everyday X3**

**The Suzaku x Lelouch fans MUST NOT BE LET DOWN!!**

**Now then… Onto the story! I think you'll all enjoy THIS chapter 3 Heehee**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Four**

This was going to be very hard to explain, wasn't it?…

Lelouch quickly sat up onto his knees, retrieving his arms form the sides of Suzaku's shoulders. He looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to explain this.

Suzaku then sat up and scooted away from Lelouch, stuttering. " M-Milly! It-It's not what you think! I-I swear! " He practically yelled out, unable to control the volume of his voice in his nervousness.

Milly just grinned more and walked over, her hands on her hips once more, looking like she was examining the two boys. " It certainly looks like what I was thinking. Care to explain, Suzaku? " she questioned suspiciously as she chuckled.

" L-Look, M-Milly, you told me to make sure he was only wearing a skirt, so I had to take Lelouch's pants off, and... w-well… " He was cut short as Milly interrupted him.

" And one thing lead to another? " The girl said as she giggled, the orange haired girl following her blushing even more as she suddenly left the room. " Hmn? I wonder what's got into Shirley? Oh well, " Milly said more to herself with a shrug, looking back over to Suzaku. Lelouch was already trying to sneak away through the window, planning his escape.

Yes, the perfect escape plan. He would jump through the window, pull his pants back on and get rid of this damned outfit, then run back home in his white school shit and black pants. Safety was just a few miles away. But, sadly, before Lelouch could even begin his plan, a hand grabbed the back of his jacket collar and pulled him back over while he struggled, grumbling.

" Alright, enough of this! Since Shirley isn't here, I guess we'll have to do this some other time. Suzaku, take Lelouch home. And make sure he doesn't take off this outfit until he's in his room, " Milly ordered mischievously, as though it were specifically her job to get Lelouch even more embarrassed than he already was.

The dark haired boy groaned, but before he could say anything back, the girl was gone. He then sighed as Suzaku ushered him over with an apologetic look. Better do as Milly says before things got even worse, he guessed…

--

* * *

It was a long, painful walk home for Lelouch. He kept grumbling and mumbling things about how he'd be damned if he ever had to do something like this again, Suzaku just laughing as the boy spoke abd trying to reassure him things would be better.

As Lelouch walked up to his room, Suzaku following, he looked back at him. " Do you plan on following me everywhere? " He grumbled, furrowing an eyebrow.

Suzaku laughed and responded. " Milly told me to make sure you didn't take those off until you were in your room, Lelouch. " The tan boy still kept a smile on, like always. Even though Lelouch seemed to be glaring daggers at him until they reached his room.

As they walked in, Lelouch told Suzaku not to look as he got undressed. Suzaku just laughed and assured him he would 'try not to peek', which just made Lelouch even more angry by that joke. Suzaku waited as he heard the sounds of ruffling clothes, then, nothing. He counted, about 30 seconds, then turned around to Lelouch, thinking that he was done changing. Before he could speak, Suzaku's eyebrows raised, looking at the sight before him. Lelouch's slim, pale body was so perfectly curved and smooth. He didn't have many muscles, making him look sort of feminine. Suzaku's eyes then trailed down the dark haired boy's body, noticing Lelouch was in nothing but his short black boxers, looking like he was deep in thought about something, so he didn't notice Suzaku's wandering eyes at first, until he turned around, his eyes widening as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"S-Suzaku! I told you not to look! " Lelouch practically shouted out, embarrassed like some school girl who had just had the wind blow her skirt up to reveal her underwear to the person she liked.

" H-Huh? " Suzaku yelped slightly as he was caught and blushed, quickly looking away once more.

Lelouch grumbled slightly as he furrowed an eyebrow more, walking over to his drawers and taking out clean clothes for him to where. " Geez, Suzaku. You've been staring at me all day! It's not like I'm going to vanish or something! You see me everyday, so isn't that enough? " the pale boy grumbled more. Suddenly though, he felt two hands slide on his waist and a mouth next to his ear as hot breath ran down his neck, making him shudder.

" No, it's not… " Suzaku whispered behind Lelouch as his arms suddenly wrapped around the boy and he pushed himself against him. " Lelouch, you don't realize how unknowingly seducing you, do you? There's a reason why I keep staring at you, " The tan boy said with a chuckle.

Lelouch suddenly felt himself blushing more as he heard Suzaku and tried to turn around and face him, putting his hands on the chocolate haired boy's shoulders to try and push him off. " W-Wait a second, Suzaku. Wh-What the hell are you talking abo-- mmf! " He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips coming down onto his own, his eyes widening even more as he kept trying to push the stronger boy off, with little success. He then felt the lips loosen up more softly, a tongue grazing against Lelouch's lower lip as he blushed more, finding himself struggling less as his hands stopped trying to push Suzaku away, and suddenly pressed his lips back against the boys in return.

Suzaku smirked against the kiss, feeling the dark haired boy finally giving in, and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss now as he poked his tongue between Lelouch's lip, asking for access into the untamed cavern. He was quickly aloud inside, letting his tongue roam around inside the slimmer boys mouth. Lelouch darted his tongue back out against Suzaku's, trying to earn dominance, part of it mainly be cause he didn't like to take second place. Their tongues battled against each other for a long while until Suzaku finally defeated Lelouch, smirking more at his small victory. As both boys then pulled away to catch their breath, Suzaku noticed Lelouch's flushed face, feeling like he had just earned the upper hand now.

He looked down, noticing a small bulge in Lelouch's pants, even his own, he leaned down and hooked his hands underneath the dark haired boys rump, standing back up and lifting him off the floor with ease. Lelouch let out a small yelp as he was lifted up and hugged his arms around Suzaku's neck as the tan boy spoke.

" You know, Lelouch, that Student Council Room floor was pretty dirty… I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if we both washed up a bit, " Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear as he made his way into the pale boy's bathroom….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxx**

**Hate me if you want!! I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger! XD**

**There IS going to be Lemon in the next chapter though!! -Or am I lying to you?…hmmmm…-**

**Stay tuned!! O: I'm writing up chapter 5 AS YOU READ THIS NOW!!**

**I shall NOT let the fans down!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a feeling you'll all like chapter 5! X3**

**Enjoy it you wonderful SuzaLulu fans out there! XD**

**And too all the fans who like Lelouch on top… Don't worry! In my later chapters, I intend and letting Lelouch 'get Suzaku back' for this little chapter -Bwahaha!-**

**Enjoy!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter 5**

Suzaku whispered into Lelouch's ear as he made his way into the pale boy's bathroom….

Heading over to the shower, he turned it on, smiling at Lelouch. This caused Lelouch to blush even more. As he was set down on the sink counter, sitting, he was caught in another deep kiss by Suzaku, hugging the tan boy closer. Lelouch then began to unbutton Suzaku's jacket and white school shirt, sliding them off his arms and onto the floor. After both items of clothing had been discarded of, Suzaku then took it into his own hands to remove his own pants rather quickly, kicking them off. His hands wandered over Lelouch's skin, rubbing the slimmer boy's sides as he leaned his head down, breaking the kiss, and licked the soft spot of the boys skin between his neck and shoulder, earning a shudder and hitch of breath from his soon to be lover.

Suzaku smirked as he began sucking on the pale skin and trailed his hands down to Lelouch's boxer shorts, quickly tugging at them until he pulled them off of the dark haired boy.

Lelouch blushed slightly and tried to close his legs, a bit embarrassed. " Y-You have to take yours off too… " He whispered to the chocolate haired boy.

Suzaku chuckled and nodded, removing his own boxers for Lelouch. " Shall we? " He offered as he picked Lelouch up and into the shower.

Lelouch nodded as he was picked up and brought to the shower, looking up and down Suzaku's tan body. He was fairly built and looked like his muscles were just the right size. Tight and firm, but not too big, still making him have a thin structure. Just the way Lelouch liked it… He then blinked as he found himself suddenly sitting down on the bottom of the tub, the steam from the shower filling the room so much that Lelouch felt a bit hazed already. Suzaku sat in between the dark haired boys legs, kissing his way down the boys pale neck and shoulders, sliding his hands up and around Lelouch's thighs, making the boy shudder more. Suzaku couldn't resist anymore. Leaning his head down and bringing up his right hand, he began to lick at Lelouch's left nipple, his hand which he had brought up before playing with the right one, twisting it gently between his thumb and index finger.

Lelouch let out a small gasp as he felt Suzaku's tongue over his bare chest, shifting around slightly. He then shuddered when he felt the tan boy shift positions, this time nibbling on his right nipple while he twisted and played with the left. The dark haired boys back arched in slightly, as he felt himself slipping a little due to the wetness of the shower tub. Suzaku noticed this and lightly grabbed Lelouch, turning him around so that the slim boys back was against the tub's wall instead.

When Lelouch finally thought he could relax more easily though, he felt his entire face flush as a hand slowly made it's way down his abdomen and between his legs, fingers tracing around the base of his soon growing erection, making Lelouch squirm slightly underneath. Suzaku got a sly look as he noticed Lelouch's expression and wrapped his hand around the pale boy's member, slowly beginning to stroke it as he pumped his hand softly, making Lelouch squirm even more.

"A-Ah…! " Lelouch lightly moaned as Suzaku's strong hands stroked him, blushing even more. He felt his hips slightly lean upwards into the boys hand, yearning for more of his touch. Suzaku grinned and answered the needs of the boy beneath him, continuing to stroke him, a bit faster now as him thumb rubbed the tip of the boys member, his thumb rubbing the slit at the center of it, earning another light moan from the pale boy. The dark haired boy pulled the tan boy closer to his body, wanting more of him now, panting slightly into his ear. Suzaku blushed lightly as he felt Lelouch's pants on his ear, also feeling the need to respond to his own body as his erection poked against Lelouch's inner thigh. Suzaku slowed down his pumps and let go of Lelouch, bringing his hands around and lightly gripping the boys sides, pushing himself closer until their hard members rubbed against each other, Suzaku letting out a light groan as he moved his hips back and forth, continuing to rub his erection against Lelouch's, the boy below him panting more.

" S-Suzaku…! " Lelouch mumbled out between his pants, sounding like he was begging for the tan boy now.

Suzaku heard Lelouch sounding like he was begging for him and reached to the left of him, grabbing the soap and rubbing his hands in it. Soap was always a good lubricant replacement. He slid his hand down underneath Lelouch and pushed at his entrance with a his middle finger, wiggling it into Lelouch as he tightened up. Suzaku looked up at Lelouch, spotting a nervous look on his face, and kissed his cheek softly. " Relax… " He whispered, slipping another finger into the slim boy, pushing them in and out of him as he began to scissor the entrance open before slipping in a third finger, continuing to spread the tight hold more. He'd make sure Lelouch was fully prepared first.

" I-I…I-I'm ready… " Lelouch panted out and Suzaku nodded at him, taking the soap in his hands once more after he slid his fingers out of the pale boy and lathered up his member.

Suzaku lightly grabbed Lelouch by the hips and leaned him back slightly, lifting his waist up, positioning him. " This is going to hurt a bit… " He said, but in a calm, soothing voice. Lelouch nodded and held his arms around Suzaku, ready. Suzaku then slipped the top of his erection into Lelouch, slowly adding in more of his length, groaning slightly as the boy tightened up around him and let out a few winces. He looked to Lelouch and kissed him softly, brushing his lips across the boys jaw line to his ear, whispering once more. " Just relax… " He tried to reassure the boy with a comforting voice, finally pushing himself fully into Lelouch, letting him get used to Suzaku being inside of him.

Lelouch felt the tan boy begin to pull out, before slowly pushing back in, rocking his hips back and forth slowly against him. After loosening up around Suzaku, he suddenly felt the tan boy moving faster and a bit more harder into him, panting more now as his grip around the stronger boy tightened up, pulling him down closely. Lelouch moved his hips against Suzaku's, matching his soft thrust, but felt that he still needed more. He then arched his back in once more though as Suzaku thrusted into him even faster, before suddenly hitting a bundle of nerves in him that made him cry out a moan, calling out the other boy's name as he did so.

" A-Ahhh…! S-Suzaku…! " The dark haired boy called out, moaning loudly again when the spot was hit once more, this time with more force. Lelouch's eyes closed tightly as he found himself calling out Suzaku's name repeatedly between moans and pants, bring his hands up to wrap around his curly brown hair, hiding his face in the boy's shoulder as he continued crying out in pleasure.

Suzaku held Lelouch closely as he hooked his arms underneath the slim boys knees, bring them up and over his shoulders so he could thrust himself even deeper into the boy beneath him, letting out heavy pants as his hands gripped Lelouch's waist tightly, leaning over him so he could pull him closer.

" Ahh! S-Suzaku…! H-Harder…! " Lelouch plead, feeling like he still needed more of the stronger boy.

Suzaku obeyed and thrusted harder into Lelouch, gaining more speed as he did so, making sure he kept hitting the sweet spot inside Lelouch that made the boy tremble so much and cry out. Suzaku felt himself coming close though to his limit, and tried something else. Still keeping Lelouch's legs over his tan shoulders, he hugged his arms around the boy's back and sat up, making the dark haired boy sit on his lap. Lelouch's legs slightly slipped off of Suzaku's shoulders though and down to his elbows, but they both didn't seem to really care at the moment. Suzaku continued to thrust hard and fast into the slim, and surprisingly light weight boy, letting him feel the chocolate haired boy's full length inside him, now that they were sitting like this. Lelouch's hands gripped tightly around a large clump of Suzaku's hair as he moaned the boy's name out even louder, before getting a hot and tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He was coming awfully close. He tried to hold it back, but he had to warn the other boy.

" S-Suzaku..! I-I'm g-gonna--…! " Before he could finish, managing to say even that much through his fast pants, Suzaku had brought a hand down and stroked Lelouch's erection, knowing what he meant. Suzaku was too close as well, but his competitive nature refused to come before Lelouch did. The dark haired boy let out a small gasp as he felt the thumb of the strong boy's hand rubbing the tip of his hard member. He couldn't hold it anymore at this point. He let out a final moan as he felt his head tilt back, and released himself all over his own and Suzaku's stomachs, his vision going hazy. As Suzaku finally felt Lelouch release himself, Suzaku leaned back down, placing Lelouch on his back rather hard on accident, and felt his own climax coming quickly. Without having time to pull himself out of Lelouch, he came inside the slim boy, filling him up completely until some of his release spilled out and onto the floor of the tub.

Lelouch's grip on Suzaku finally loosened up and he laid on his back as the felt the tan boy laying down on top of him, both completely out of breath, their heavy pants filling the steamy room. A few minutes passed by before they both regained their breath and Suzaku was able to pull himself out of Lelouch, a smirk on his face as he chuckled slightly. " You know… we came to get clean and did the complete opposite… " The chocolate haired boy said, chuckling again. Lelouch just blushed and turned his head away from the boy. He always found a way to make a situation ironic of some sort, even though they had practically planned this. Lelouch then reached above him and grabbed the Shampoo bottle, grinning a bit and opening it up. Suzaku gave a slightly confused look, but then yelped as Lelouch suddenly squirted the entire bottle into Suzaku's curly hair, laughing a bit as the boy pulled away and tried to rinse it out…

--

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**Oh!! ****Cheeka! NOOO!! -falls victim- **

**Oh dear. You're Geass has made me produce a very long chapter for this fic…**

**The fans DO always get what they want!!**

**Don't worry people, this isn't the end of it yet just cause there was some lemon!**

**Stay tuned when Lelouch gets his 'revenge' on Suzaku for making him be on the bottom! X3**

**It'll be juicy! Until next time! I shall continue to write! I may even have chapter 6 up and running later tonight! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaay~! Thank you for such nice reviews! And yes, Cheeka, your Geass is still working X3 I shall continue to write longer chapters!**

**And yes, I shall make Lelouch Seme! X3 Though Truthfully, to all you people reading, I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys an Uke Lelouch~ :3 Heehee**

**But I also enjoy a mischievous Seme Lelouch with a confused Uke Suzaku X3**

**I'm sooooo so so sosososososososososo sorry everybody!!!! I've been lazy… but… HAVE NO FEAR!**

**The fans must get what the fans want!!**

**Now then… onto the story!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Six**

**---**

….

The next day came at quite a surprise for Shirley as she sat in the classroom impatiently, waiting for Lelouch to enter, continuously looking back and forth from her cell phone's clock to the door. She had a worried expression on her face. Suzaku didn't seem to show up either. Had they been skipping class? No, Suzaku wasn't like that, and if Lelouch ever tried to skip class, the tan boy would most likely always drag the dark haired boy through the school and back to class so he wouldn't miss it. As the thoughts kept running through her head though, seconds before the bell had rang, Suzaku walked in through the door. Anxious, Shirley tried to look behind the boy to see if Lelouch had followed him, but only had her hopes shot down after she realized there was nobody there.

The orange haired girl pouted angrily and quickly adjusted in her seat as the teacher commanded the class to sit as he began the lesson. Shirley just snuck her phone underneath the desk though and began text messaging Lelouch's cell phone, waiting for him to answer her questions.

' _Lulu? Where are you? Why aren't you in class today? _' She sent, staring at her phone as she waited for the dark haired boy to answer. But after about ten minutes of just staring at her phone like some suspicious house wife, Shirley figured Lelouch wasn't going to answer back. She sighed and put her cell phone away in her pocket, getting a concerned look now.

' _Maybe Lulu felt too embarrassed to come back to school after yesterday?… I mean, Milly forced down the girls uniform thing pretty hard on him… I hope he's okay…_ '

She thought, before suddenly a million and one other thoughts came into her head.

' _What if something happened to him? What if he was kidnapped? Or, or is being held hostage in his own house? What if he broke his leg and is in the hospital?!_ '

Shirley thought now. She always over exaggerated situations. As she continued thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to Lelouch, her cell phone let off a small vibrate in her pocket. She blinked, slowly reaching down and taking it out, hiding the cell phone under the desk so the teacher wouldn't notice. She opened it up and smiled, seeing it was from Lelouch, and got a relieved look. He was okay. She opened up the message he sent and read it, getting a slightly confused look from the message.

' _I don't have the energy to come to school today. Tell Milly I'll be late at the meeting._

_P.S._

_Tell Suzaku I said, Thanks A Lot… _'

She continued to stare at message, still confused at what his P.S. meant. Thanks for what? She looked over to Suzaku, who seemed to be a bit out of it today. The boy looked like he was daydreaming, one arm crossed over the desk as one elbow was bent and leaning against it, his chin resting in his palm. He seemed to be staring up towards the ceiling, as if he was thinking about something. Shirley pouted once more as she kept looking to Suzaku. She didn't like it when Lelouch knew things with somebody else that she didn't. It didn't seem very fair to her. Before she knew it though, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. Shirley quickly got up from her seat and marched over to Suzaku. She tried to seem calm, but she was a bit antsy.

" Suzaku, can I talk to you about something? " She asked as she got up to him. The boy seemed a bit surprised as he heard Shirley's question. What did she want to talk about? Probably about Lelouch again, like always. It didn't really bother Suzaku though. Shirley was his friend and he was always an easy going person, so things like this didn't get on his nerves or anything like that.

" Sure, Shirley. What is it? " The tan boy asked as he nodded, leaning back in his chair a bit.

She bit her bottom lip slightly as she fidgeted a bit. Nodding back in return to Suzaku. She stared at her feet for a moment, speaking in a trailed off tone. " It's about Lulu, " she started.

' _Figures '_. Suzaku thought, but just nodded and let her continue.

" Does he seem a bit strange lately? I mean, I hope he didn't take yesterday too personally at the meeting. Don't get me wrong, I may have thought it was a bit funny, but I didn't think Lelouch would be so sensitive about it. Did he… say anything about it on the way back to his house with you? " She finished asking as she looked back up at Suzaku, her eyebrows furrowing inwards worriedly, a bit of a confused tone in her voice.

Suzaku tilted his head and blinked a bit as he listen to Shirley, a slight smirk coming to his face as she finished. Ah yes, the school girl outfit. It really did look good on him. " No. Lelouch didn't say too much about it. You know him, always taking things so seriously. " Suzaku said with a reassuring smile.

Shirley blinked but then tried to smile, nodding. She knew she could trust Suzaku about anything. He was always honest, unlike Lelouch, who usually lied a lot about things. She sighed in relief and went back to her seat to sit back down, awaiting for the next class to start. She occasionally kept looking back and forth over to Suzaku, who actually looked like he was holding a cell phone under his desk and text messaging somebody. Shirley got a bit curious, but decided to try and leave it alone instead of wonder and worry about it.

Suzaku just seemed to be text messaging throughout the entire period, not even listening to the teacher speaking really. Who other than Lelouch could get him to do such a thing? Suzaku tried to hide his chuckles as he messaged Lelouch back and forth, finding what he was saying to be incredibly hilarious.

Their conversation went back and forth as such:

_Suzaku: ' So you really don't have the energy to come into school today? Lol '_

_Lelouch: ' STFU! It's your fault! '_

_Suzaku: ' Oh? You could have told me to stop anytime you wanted. '_

It took Lelouch a while to respond to him. 5 minutes at most.

_Lelouch: ' Well it's not like I asked you to go so hard! My rump is sore because of you… ' _

Suzaku could barely hold in his laughter.

_Suzaku: ' If I recall, your words were… " Ahh! S-Suzaku…! H-Harder…! " Yeah, just like that. '_

_Lelouch: ' Well you didn't have to go so hard I wouldn't be able to walk! You just wait, Suzaku Kururugi. I'll get you back… -glare- '_

_Suzaku: ' Oh? You forget, Lelouch. I can pretty much make you do anything. Sure, you might get me back… next time though, I might have the nerve to doggy style you. '_

Suzaku could almost see Lelouch blushing from the last message.

_Lelouch: ' You wouldn't dare… '_

_Suzaku: ' What's that? Would you rather like me to stand and deliver instead? '_

_Lelouch: ' Ugh! Suzaku! Stop it, that's embarrassing! '_

Suzaku almost chuckled now a bit, earning a strange look from the teacher at the front of the classroom. Suzaku just smiled and waited for the teacher to turn around, before replying.

_Suzaku: ' Oh come on. You know you like it… '_

_Lelouch: ' Who says!? '_

_Suzaku: ' You aren't good at lying when it's not face to face '_

_Lelouch: ' Suzaku!! '_

_Suzaku: ' Admit it, you like it when I talk about that stuff. I bet you get turned on because you can't help but think about. ' _

Suzaku grinned to himself. It took a bit longer for Lelouch to reply this time. Suzaku blinked. This time, it took ten minutes. He wondered what was taking Lelouch so long, but before he knew it, class was over, and it was break. Suzaku shoved his phone in his pocket and got up, heading out of the room and down the hallways until he was outside. He spotted Milly there and smiled, walking over to her with a wave. " Morning, Milly! " he said cheerfully and waved.

Milly blinked at the sound of Suzaku and smiled, waving back. " Hey there, Suzaku! How are you? Any sign of Lelouch today? " She asked curiously. Suzaku couldn't help but laugh a bit at the mention of Lelouch, earning a strange look from the dark blond girl Suzaku quickly caught himself and smiled nervously. " Heh. Uh.. No, not today. He said he might be here later today for the Student Council meeting though, " Suzaku replied. Milly just shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll go search for Shirley. I bet she's worried sick about him. See you later Suzaku. " She smiled and walked off to go find Shirley. Suzaku waved to her and made his way inside the school, walking to the Student Council room. He might call Lelouch, just so he could tease him. Suzaku chuckled to himself at the thought. Lelouch was too easy to get flustered.

As Suzaku made his way into the room, he felt a vibration in his pocket. " Huh? " he said in confusion, taking out his phone as he walked into the room and locked the doors, heading over to sit down in a chair near a window. He could almost see Lelouch's house from there. He then looked at his phone, seeing that it, ironically, was Lelouch who was calling. Suzaku smiled and answered the phone, hearing the weary voice on the other line.

" Suzaku…? " Lelouch spoke in a worn out and quite voice, sounding like he was laying down or something, exhausted. It figures. He was feeling tired, and Suzaku didn't really make things better for him by teasing him before.

" Lelouch? Hey. I was just about to call you, you know. Haha! " He laughed a bit, waiting for a response, It took a few seconds, before hearing Lelouch speak, a bit confused by what he had said.

" … You were right… " Lelouch said in a quite voice, sounding like he was breathing pretty heavily. Suzaku just blinked in even more confusion, hearing the odd breathing as well. " About what? " He asked, dumbfounded, hearing a shuffling sound on the other line, and then a thud. It was obvious Lelouch had been laying down, then sat up and leaned his back against a wall. He was probably in bed. It took a few more seconds, before Lelouch spoke once more. " Suzaku… I'm really turned on right now… My dick feels so hard that it hurts… I wish you were here to make it stop… " Lelouch said in a breathy voice, the tone of his voice pleading it seemed.

Suzaku felt a blush come to his face as he heard Lelouch. Was he being serious!? Maybe he was supposed to talk back to him like before? It was a bit amusing though to Suzaku. He knew now that even over a text message, he could make Lelouch aroused completely. He just needed to make him think dirty things…. Suzaku grinned to himself a bit and spoke into the phone in a seductive voice. " Oh? Lelouch, didn't you try making it go away yourself? " He asked suspiciously.

Lelouch took a few more seconds, as if too tired to answer, before finally replying once more. " I-It's not the same… I need Suzaku's help to do it… I don't… know the right way to… Suzaku… I need you to… " Lelouch begged, as if desperate. Which, in no doubt, he was by now. This made Suzaku grin a bit more. He leaned over the chair a bit, leaning his other arm over his lap to rest on it as he spoke.

" Hmm? Maybe I just might make you suffer? After all, this is pretty interesting " Suzaku teased, chuckling darkly. Though immediately Lelouch pleaded in a helpless voice. " N-No! Suzaku has to do it! I can't take it… I'll do anything… Please… " Now things were serious. Lelouch would never beg for anything.

Suzaku just grinned mischievously to himself. " Anything, you say? " He asked, chuckling a bit. This was going to be fun…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AHHHH!!**

**FINALLY!! Dx**

**I'm kicking myself in the butt for this super long wait…**

**But don't worry! A bunch of chapters are being uploaded as you read this!!**

**So… Until next time! O:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bwahahaaa!!**

**Chapter 7, up and running!! :3**

**All of those Seme!Lelouch fans will be getting what they wanted soon… That's right… Keep reading to find out what happens! **

**X3 Though you may have to wait a bit… heehee… -grins evilly-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Seven**

Suzaku just grinned mischievously to himself. " Anything, you say? " He asked, chuckling a bit. This was going to be fun…

Suzaku crept his way through the perimeters of the school. He had managed to stay out of view from all of the teachers, and was already on his way to Lelouch's house. He chuckled a bit as he already made it to the front door, before knocking, knowing that it was locked. A woman had opened the door, greeting him, a young girl in a wheel chair in front of her with pale brown hair.

" Hello? Who's there? " The young girl asked. Suzaku smiled and leaned down. " Good evening, Nunally. Is Lelouch here? I got let out of school early and I heard he wasn't feeling well. " Suzaku said almost too flawlessly perfect. Nunally smiled as she heard him. " Suzaku? Lelouch is up in his room. Have fun. And he's very tired, so don't mind him if he's a bit sleepy. " It was almost too cute and innocent.

Suzaku smiled and pat her on te head, before heading up the stairs and to Lelouch's room. He knocked on the door to see if Lelouch was there. Well, duh. Of course he was. He didn't want to be rude and just barge in though. He was answered with a low groan that sounded like " Come in, " and chuckled a bit, opening the door and looking around for Lelouch, spotting him face down on the bed and hugging his cell phone close. Suzaku blinked and closed the door, locking it behind him as he walked over to beside Lelouch's bedside and knelled down. " So? That bad, huh? " He snickered out.

Lelouch turned his head and stared at Suzaku. He was in loose boxers as a black, long male tank top. It was the only thing comfortable enough for him to wear. He seemed to had been sweating a bit before, a light blush over his cheeks. " S… Suzaku… " He mumbled out, rolled over to his side to face Suzaku, but keeping his legs tightly together, moving his hands down to cover it up, as if embarrassed, his blush growing. Suzaku made a movement with his hand for Lelouch to sit up, as he did so, Lelouch sat up, still keeping his legs tight though and his hands like a shield, leaning his back against the wall. Suzaku blinked and scurried up onto the bed, scooting in close to Lelouch. He didn't look down, but just leaned up to look into Lelouch's face, tilting his head a bit. " So? What is it you want me to do? I mean… I need some intrusions here, don't I? If you don't tell me, I'll just make it slow and painful…" He raised an eyebrow, speaking in a taunting voice.

Lelouch blushed more as he listened to Suzaku, gulping. He was afraid of what Suzaku might do if he didn't say anything. But what could he say? Do anything? Then Suzaku really WOULD make it slow and painful! Lelouch tried to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say. He was just so desperate right now, anything sounded good. Before he knew, a bout 2 minutes passed without him saying anything, and Suzaku chuckled, reaching his hand out and grabbing Lelouch by his wrists, moving his arms out of the way then motioning the thinner boy down onto his back on the bed as Suzaku crawled over him. " Alright, slow and painful it is… " He teased, sitting up now as he placed his hands on the paler boys knees, trying to spread them.

As Suzaku spread them though, he did not see what he was expecting. Instead, he got a dumbfounded look. No way! This just was not fair! How could this happen to him!? Lelouch… was flat! Nothing! Nada! He lied to Suzaku! There was no hard on like he had hoped. He pouted and furrowed his eyebrows in, looking up at Lelouch. " You tricked me! That wasn't nice! " She spat, looking like a kid who just got his birthday present taken away for being too rough with it and breaking it in half.

Lelouch just grinned mischievously as he looked down at Suzaku's pouting face. "What's wrong? Were you expecting more? You're like a dog that can't control it's hormones… " Lelouch chuckled and Suzaku perked up, as if not believing he just got spoken down to by him.

" What!? I am not a dog! " Suzaku objected as he leaned away and sat back on te bed, the dark haired boy leaning up more and scooting closer to his tanned partner, his slim legs lifting up around his waist as he sat in his lap. Suzaku blushed slightly at the smaller boy's advance, and got a bit tense. What was he planning? Lelouch had that look in his eye again… the look that just shouted that Lelouch knew something Suzaku didn't, and he was going to find out the hard way… Suzaku gulped and looked away. ' At least I don't have an embarrassing nick name… **Lulu**, " Suzaku said with a bigger pout.

Lelouch blinked and began to laugh, earning a strange look from Suzaku. He grinned and raised an eyebrow up at the taller male, and smirked. " Oh? What about if I started calling you, Suzu Bear? Or Suzywozy? Maybe Kuru-tan? " He laughed at the names slightly, unable to hold it in. The look on Suzaku's face was priceless.

Suzaku bit his lip and pointed a menacing finger at Lelouch. " If you ever call me those names, I will make you bleed from your ass… " he said in a dark tone. Lelouch looked like he was about to say one more thing, and the chocolate haired boy slammed a hand over his mouth. " I'm serious! For one thing, I refuse to be called something so… cute… And second of all, isn't that YOUR area? You're the one with the nick names, not me, " Suzaku stated.

Lelouch grinned inwardly as he listened to Suzaku, and pushed his hand away. " Aww… Don't be such a sour face… I bet your just jealous that YOU don't get to call me cute names, huh? " Lelouch chuckled lightly, making Suzaku a bit more furious.

In a rage, Suzaku pushed Lelouch's legs off of him and pushed the slimmer boy away. " Why don't you use that mouth of yours for something useful!? First you drag me out of school here, THEN you make me furious? I really just might get up and leave now, Lelouch! After all, I thought you really needed my help. " He spat out again, gritting his teeth together in anger.

Lelouch blinked slightly as he was pushed away, before laughing hard as he heard Suzaku. " You only thought that you would get a Quickie from me while skipping school! And besides… " She rolled over and onto his stomach, before crawling over to Suzaku, and leaning into him as he held his hands on the tanner boy's waist. " If you want me to use my mouth for something good, I think we can compromise… " Lelouch said with a menacing look in his eyes, licking his lips softly as his hands moved down to Suzaku's thighs.

" What are you talking abo-UT!! " He squeaked out it seemed as he felt the slimmer boys hands on his thighs, his face burning with red in blush suddenly. " H-Hey! Le-Lelouch! What do you think you're doing!? " He sputtered nervously, trying to scoot away slightly, but the slimmer boy just kept leaning in.

Suzaku had a very, VERY bad feeling about how this was going to end up…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AAHHH!!! You thought there was MORE, didn't you? XD**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!**

**-coughs and chokes- !!!! -hac hac cough cough!!! -**

**Aherm.. Anyway…**

**WEEEELLLL!!! There will be more of this in the next chapter XD**

**Sorry this one was a bit short D: I thought it was longer _**

**But chapter 8 will be coming soon! Because… unfortunately… It's only halfway there! XD**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh heh heh~!**

**Chappy 8 is UP!!**

**YAAAY~!**

**And I love every body who enjoys a Seme!Lelouch~! Heehee!**

**I hope you all like this chapter X3**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Plan! Student Council Room**

**Chapter Eight**

Suzaku had a very, VERY bad feeling about how this was going to end up…

Lelouch just grinned as he looked up at the tanned boy's blushing face, snickering a bit. " I know exactly what I'm doing, Suzaku. And you know too, " the pale boy said in a seducing. At this moment, Suzaku felt a bit over powered. Here he was, blushing until his face was like a cherry, unable to really do anything about it, practically squirming beneath his charcoal haired partner. Suzaku had tried to back up a bit more, but felt Lelouch's hand traveling their way up Suzaku's thighs and to his belt buckle. Oh boy… Things definitely weren't going as planned. Though something about the look in those lustful amethyst eyes of Lelouch's just looked so seductive. Suzaku couldn't help it if his body wanted it, even though Suzaku's mind was telling him to save himself.

Lelouch couldn't help but notice the small little bulge in the tanned boys pants. He snickered a bit, earning a strange look from Suzaku. "Wh-What's so funny!? " He practically shouted. Lelouch just held up his left index finger over his own lips and narrowed his eyes as his smirk widened. " Shh… Don't make too much noise. Nunally might hear you, " he joked, only making Suzaku blush even more, if it was possible. Suzaku felt himself continuing to scoot away and move in direction, Lelouch still following, until his back was to the wall. A dead end.

He bit his lip as he leaned back slightly on the bed, resting on his elbows as he gulped. Eventually giving in. " F-Fine… " Suzaku said briefly, still a bit nervous. As soon as Lelouch heard that though, he grinned and scooted in between Suzaku's legs more as he spread them slightly. That was all he needed to hear. Lelouch placed one hand on one of Suzaku's thighs as he brought the other down and began to rub the small bulge in his pants with his index finger.

" Hhg! " Suzaku practically squeaked, but held it in as he felt the finger rub against his growing erection. Lelouch's touch was so entrancing… Even the slightest bit of it made Suzaku see stars. The pale boy rubbed his finger slowly up and down over the bulge, feeling it beginning to grow. He pressed down a bit harder against it, earning a small grunt from the boy beneath him. Suzaku squirmed slightly in Lelouch's touch as he felt the boy undoing his belt buckle and beginning to unbutton them, feeling his slim fingers pull the zipper down. Suzaku gulped slightly, holding back any sounds he might make as he felt the hands slide his pants a little down his hips. Just enough room for Lelouch to continue to rub Suzaku through his boxers.

" N-Ngh…! Ahn… " Suzaku panted just a little bit, feeling his erection growing now that it was restrained by his pants. It just felt too good… Lelouch tilted his hand slightly so that his index, ring and middle finger rubbed over Suzaku's erection in a down to up motion, like he was slightly cupping it. Lelouch watched Suzaku squirm in the touch, feeling amused. He guessed he could tease the tan boy a bit longer. Oh, how this was just so priceless…

Lelouch was going to have a bit more fun. He began to pull down Suzaku's boxers a bit, teasing the top of them with his thumbs. Suzaku looked and tried to move his hips away, getting a bit nervous. He wasn't one who liked to submit into things. " W-Wait a second…! " He managed to breath out.

" Hmn? " Lelouch looked up at the chocolate haired boy with a questioning look on his face. He then pouted slightly. " I don't recall you waiting for me, dear _Suzu_… " Lelouch called him, laughing a bit at the nickname. Suzaku just tried to avoid eye contact at the mention of it.

" D-Don't call me S-Suzu! It's embarrassing…! " He stuttered out. Though maybe he really did like it? Well, that thought was cut short as he suddenly felt cold air touch his now revealed and growing member as the pale boy pulled his boxers down, leaving enough room for Lelouch to grip his hand around it gently. Suzaku let out a small gasp now as he felt the slim hand beginning to stroke his erection. Now all he could think about was how good it felt and how much more he wanted it.

Which his wish was soon granted as the charcoal haired boy began to stroke it more. He pumped it a bit faster now, fully, making sure his hand would tap the base of his hard erection each time he moved down. Though once he had reached the top his thumb with rub the tip of it. Each time he did so, he would rub the tip a bit harder, the tan boy under him making all sorts of sounds.

" A-Aaah…! Ahh… Uhn… " Suzaku panted swiftly as he felt the hand speed up, moaning each time his tip was rubbed and that slim thumb was pressed down hard over his most sensitive spot on his member. Oh, how good it felt indeed. Why didn't he let Lelouch do this sooner? Though he soon felt his erection harden so much it was beginning to hurt, lifting his hips slightly, pressing into Lelouch's hand a bit. He wanted more still. Though, Lelouch wasn't going to let him.

" Oh? Does little Suzaku want more? " He chuckled out, looking up at Suzaku's face. His blush reached his ears, and his glazy emerald eyes were half lidded. Though, now Lelouch was really going to have some fun. Lelouch grew an evil looking grin as he crawled over Suzaku's leaning back body. He move so his hips were half straddling the tan boys hips, sitting up a bit as he looked up into those half lidded, lusting emerald eyes with his narrowed and mischievous amethyst ones. Suzaku would have guessed something was up, but he was too out of it now. His mind was on other things. That is, until he felt something very odd.

" AAAH!! FUCK!! " He screamed out, before suddenly biting his lip, his eyes widening a bit in anger as he looked up at Lelouch._ ' Damn it, what the hell was that for!? '_ He thought. Lelouch knew exactly what he was thinking.

" Aww, did I hurt poor little Suzu? What did I ever do? Was it… this? " Lelouch asked mockingly as he did the same action as he did before. He started at the bottom of Suzaku's shaft after pumping it a few times, and grabbed it tightly, before pulling his hand up roughly and squeezing the top if the boys erection, earning a bit of precum from him as he did so. That, and another scream. By this point, Suzaku was panting heavily now. Each time Lelouch did that, he felt his hips pull up a bit more.

This wasn't pleasure, this was masochism! But… Suzaku couldn't help but go along with it. Why or why was it so good?!

Lelouch continued to roughly pull and push Suzaku's erection more, earning more pleasured screams from him, and a little bit ore precum as it lubricated the tan boy's shaft a little bit, making it harder for the slim hand to get a tight grip on it anymore. But that wouldn't stop him. He took his hand off of Suzaku's erection and licked his hand off clean, smirking more as he looked up at the boy still, who was panting swiftly and trying to catch his breath. " Hmmn… Don't worry, Suzu… I'll kiss it better… " He said in a seductive tone, getting a small glint in his eyes as he scooted back slightly. Just enough for him to lower his head and lick the slit of Suzaku's member with the point of his tongue gently.

" Ngh…! " Suzaku blushed even more as he heard Lelouch, then felt his tongue lick his most sensitive spot again. Though, as if to mock him, Lelouch had leaned down and kissed it as well. Damn, he was such a smart ass! Suzaku was definitely going to get him back for this… Lelouch would not be able to walk for weeks after Suzaku was done with him! Though that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He'd let Lelouch have his way… just this once… Not like the tanned boy had any choice though. His thoughts were soon replaced again though as he felt the warmth of Lelouch's mouth take in the top of his shaft now, gasping slightly as he shifted his hip slightly. It was just too much.

" A-Aah..! " He panted out as Lelouch began to swirl his tongue around the upper area where he had just taken Suzaku in. Arhg, he just couldn't take it anymore! All of this slow and painful stuff didn't suit Suzaku at all. Maybe for Lelouch and his damn patience, but Suzaku just didn't have any. Suzaku felt his hips buck slightly, though not a lot since Lelouch had expected that and placed his hands on the bigger boys hips and pushed down to try to hold them down. Which worked for a little while, but Suzaku was jus too desperate and was pushing his shaft a bit too much into Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch shifted around a bit and waited until Suzaku calmed down a bit, before lowering his head down more, taking in half of Suzaku's shaft now, his tongue rubbing the underside of it. Boy, did he taste good… Lelouch bopped his head up and down a bit as he sucked and licked Suzaku's shaft, swallowing slightly as he lapped up the precum around his hard erection. As soon as Suzaku felt that swallowing motion around his member though, he felt his head tilt back slightly as a tingle of pleasure ran up and through his spine.

" Aaah! " He moaned out a bit loudly, panting as Lelouch proceeded to practically torture him with pleasure. Suzaku felt himself sit up though and huddle forward a bit, spreading him legs more in want as his hand clenched Lelouch's dark silky hair. He closed his eyes, panting and moaning to everything the pale boy did to him, unable to help it. " L-…Lelouch… Aaah..! " He moaned out passionately, feeling his shaft beginning to harden more as a hot sensation when through the pit of his stomach. He knew what was coming. He was pretty sure Lelouch did too.

Lelouch heard his name being called out and felt himself blushing a bit. He then took Suzaku's whole length deep in his throat now as he began to do short and fast bops with his head, sucking more on the tan boys shaft. Every few moment he would give it a small nibble or so, to add a bit more pleasure in slightly painful way. It just got Suzaku even more worked up, hearing the boy call out his name even more and pant faster, his moans getting louder each time. Suzaku almost lost it when he felt Lelouch take his whole erection, and swallowed while it was still deep in his throat. Dang, how did the boy not have a gag reflex? Though that wasn't on Suzaku's mind at the moment right now, that's for sure.

" Aaah!… A-Aah! Hnnh! L-Lelouch..! " Suzaku moaned out loudly and desperately as he felt his hands tighten around the boys dark hair a bit more, his back arching in a bit before he cringed at the painfully torturous game Lelouch was now playing with his shaft. The pale boy flicked his tongue up against Suzaku's slit at the very tip of his member, making Suzaku practically give up right there. He screamed in pleasure, feeling the boy breathe cold air onto it, before flicking it again with his tongue. As if things couldn't get any worse, they suddenly did. Lelouch cupped the tip with his teeth and began to nibble on the chocolate haired boys erection now, but continuing to flick at the slit teasingly with his tongue. It was almost as if Lelouch knew Suzaku was trying to hold back.

Before Suzaku could get out any moans or pants, he gasped as he felt Lelouch tightly grip the bottom of his erection with his hand, and squeeze, while his tongue gave him a very wet and hard lick at his tip. Suzaku felt himself loose it now as he cringed fully, gripping the back of Lelouch's loose shirt so he wouldn't hurt him, and closed his eyes tightly. He let out a loud moan as he felt the hot tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach leave as cum shot out of his shaft, only to be aimed at Lelouch's face. Though, the boy didn't seem to surprised. He squeaked slightly, but he had expected it, opening his mouth to catch some in it before it had stopped and Suzaku loosened his grip on Lelouch's shirt and leaned back again, panting heavily to try and catch his breath, his blush faint, but still there, his emerald eyes half lidded.

Lelouch just smirked and sat up slightly, not minding the cum dripping off his bangs and down his face. He licked his lips and rubbed his face with his thumb to get some of the cum off, before sucking it off and swallowing, licking his lips again afterward. Suzaku gulped as he watched Lelouch, blush a bit more, Lelouch blushing a bit himself. He was waiting for the charcoal haired boy to say something witty, like, ' Mmhn, I didn't know Suzu tasted so good ' or something like that… which reminded him… He was going to have to get Lelouch back for calling him such an embarrassing nickname.

Lelouch just grinned and watched as Suzaku tried to fumble with his pants and belt, trying to get them back on, but seemed to be still in a daze. _" Cute… "_ Lelouch had thought. Though he didn't bother helping, watching as the boy soon gave up with his pants and belt half undone, his hands just resting there as he continued to try and calm down. Lelouch then added a witty remark. " I guess I should feel lucky I'm going to take a shower by myself this time? I can't imagine what you might do to me in there after calling you a cute nickname so many times, " he chuckled out, earning a lazy grunt and glare from Suzaku, who was obviously too tired to do anything at the moment. Lelouch just laughed a bit and smiled, leaning in close to Suzaku and sharing a brief kiss with him, before sliding off the bed and heading to go into the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing a gold and blue uniform with his as he went in, making Suzaku smirk and chuckle a bit as he saw what the pale boy took in with him. This was much better than going to school. Maybe Suzaku should cut more often, neh?…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**HAHAHA!!**

**I know, it was a bit cheesy and soft. But it's only chapter 8, my friends!! There's still lots more to come~!**

**I'm going to start taking in request for all sorts of things Suzaku and Lelouch could do xD**

**For instance: I'd like some ideas on how Suzaku should get his revenge on Lelouch now. I already have something in mind, but it seems like more of something both of them could do if put in the right type of situation. Although, I might just have to make a kissy scene as well! Heehee~!**

**Well, until next time!! I'll have chapter 9 up as soon as possible! :3**

**And I dunno why all my chapters are coming out so small on fanfiction!! **

**When I type them in on Word, it comes out as about 4 pages! Dx Uguuu!! - will just have to write even more -  
**


End file.
